Botanical classification/cultivar designation: Chrysanthemumxc3x97morifolium cultivar Shining.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of cut flower Chrysanthemum plant, botanically known as Chrysanthemumxc3x97morifolium and hereinafter referred to by the name xe2x80x98Shiningxe2x80x99.
The new Chrysanthemum is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in De Lier, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program is to create new high-yielding cut flower Chrysanthemum cultivars with attractive ray and disc coloration, good inflorescence form and substance and good post-production longevity.
The new Chrysanthemum originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in 1999, in De Lier, The Netherlands, of the Chrysanthemumxc3x97morifolium cultivar Glance, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with the Chrysanthemumxc3x97morifolium cultivar Le Mans, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent.
The cultivar Shining was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in De Lier, The Netherlands in September, 2000. The selection of this plant was based on its desirable inflorescence coloration and good form and substance.
Asexual reproduction of the new Chrysanthemum by vegetative tip cuttings taken in a controlled environment in De Lier, The Netherlands since December, 2000, has shown that the unique features of this new Chrysanthemum are stable and reproduced Shining to type in successive generations.
Plants of the cultivar Shining have not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary somewhat with variations in environment such as temperature, daylength and light intensity, without, however, any variance in genotype.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98Shiningxe2x80x99. These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Shiningxe2x80x99 as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Upright cut Chrysanthemum that is usually grown as a natural spray.
2. Freely flowering habit, about 16 inflorescences per flowering stem.
3. Large anemone-type inflorescences.
4. Attractive pink-colored ray florets and red purple-colored disc florets.
5. Response time about 50 days when grown at 18xc2x0 C.
6. Dark green-colored foliage.
7. Strong flowering stems and peduncles.
8. Good postproduction longevity with inflorescences and foliage maintaining good substance and color for about two weeks in an interior environment.
Plants of the new Chrysanthemum can be compared to plants of the female parent, the cultivar Glance. In side-by-side comparisons conducted in De Lier, The Netherlands, plants of the new Chrysanthemum differed from plants of the cultivar Glance in the following characteristics:
1. Flowering stems of plants of the new Chrysanthemum were stronger than flowering stems of plants of the cultivar Glance.
2. Plants of the new Chrysanthemum had larger leaves than plants of the cultivar Glance.
3. Plants of the new Chrysanthemum had larger inflorescences than plants of the cultivar Glance.
Plants of the new Chrysanthemum can be compared to plants of the male parent, the cultivar Le Mans. In side-by-side comparisons conducted in De Lier, The Netherlands, plants of the new Chrysanthemum differed from plants of the cultivar Le Mans in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Chrysanthemum had larger leaves than plants of the cultivar Le Mans.
2. Plants of the new Chrysanthemum had larger inflorescences than plants of the cultivar Le Mans.
3. Disc florets of plants of the new Chrysanthemum were lighter in color than disc florets of plants of the cultivar Le Mans.
Plants of the new Chrysanthemum can also be compared to plants of the Chrysanthemumxc3x97morifolium cultivar Funshine, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 8,106. In side-by-side comparisons conducted in De Lier, The Netherlands, plants of the new Chrysanthemum differed from plants of the cultivar Funshine in the following characteristics:
1. Flowering stems of plants of the new Chrysanthemum were stronger than flowering stems of plants of the cultivar Funshine.
2. Plants of the new Chrysanthemum had larger leaves than plants of the cultivar Funshine.
3. Plants of the new Chrysanthemum had larger inflorescences than plants of the cultivar Funshine.
4. Disc florets of plants of the new Chrysanthemum were lighter in color than disc florets of plants of the cultivar Funshine.
Plants of the new Chrysanthemum can also be compared to plants of the Chrysanthemumxc3x97morifolium cultivar Target, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 6,621. In side-by-side comparisons conducted in De Lier, The Netherlands, plants of the new Chrysanthemum differed from plants of the cultivar Target in the following characteristics:
1. Flowering stems of plants of the new Chrysanthemum were stronger than flowering stems of plants of the cultivar Target.
2. Plants of the new Chrysanthemum had larger inflorescences than plants of the cultivar Target.
3. Disc florets of plants of the new Chrysanthemum were lighter in color than disc florets of plants of the cultivar Target.